


Painless

by RangerSargey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSargey/pseuds/RangerSargey
Summary: It just seemed so right, so complete. Getting over the love of his life, he fell for her all over again. He just didn't know it.Marichat May - Identity Reveal





	Painless

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to think I can write fanfiction. That's up to personal inrepretation.  
> I wanted to do something for Marichat May, so here so my take on Day 19 - Identity Reveal

Chat was excited to be done with patrol. It was routine. Chat would drop in and visit Marinette. He would drop down on her balcony, she would feed him cookies leftover from the bakery, and he would keep her company. Sometimes she worked on her designs and they collaborated, or they played videogame into the late hours of the night. Sometimes they just sat and talk, or watched movies together, enjoying each other’s company. 

Marinette was probably waiting to see him. On warm nights when she expected a visit from Chat, she would leave her trapdoor open to catch the fresh breeze, and to allow a certain stray access without distracting her from her work.

He leapt across the Parisian skyline, and was pleased yet unsurprised when her trapdoor was open, and warm light illuminating the pink of her room. As routine, he dropped down, a greeting for his princess on his lips, when he realized her room was lacking. 

Perhaps she went down into the living room for a moment? She may be getting cookies for them to share. She would probably be back shortly, so he moved across to her chaise to await her return. But it did not come from the trapdoor that he expected. 

He heard the landing of somebody on her balcony, and turned his head in confusion. Who would be up there? Then the familiar red and black shape of Ladybug dropped through, and with a flash of pink, it was no longer Ladybug who had dropped down into the room, but rather Marinette. 

Chat was frozen. She had obviously expected him to take longer than he had. No wonder his Lady always rushed off at the end of a patrol, rather than spending a few moments with him. She had to beat him here, and this time he won. He wasn’t supposed to be here first. He wasn’t supposed to see this. He felt like he’d betrayed her trust and he really hadn’t meant too. An open trapdoor had always been a sign that he was welcome. But it wasn’t met for him, at least not yet. 

Marinette noticed her guest knowing she had just revealed herself to her partner, based off his shocked expression. She had thought of a million and one different ways to do this, but this was not one of them. Ever since he began spending time with her, she’d began to change her thinking. Her partner liked her. Both sides of her. It was only fair that he saw they were one and the same. Her insecurities about how he would react to Ladybug being none other than Marinette had started to ease away. But this was not how she wanted to do it. And looking at his shocked (and scared?) face, Marinette began to wonder if she had been wrong. 

“Chat..” Marinette started weakly. 

“Ladybug?” Chat whispered in disbelief. 

Chat’s mind was running a million miles a minute. He had fallen for the same girl twice!? They were the same girl. All this time, he’d been trying to get over Ladybug, and ended up falling for her all over again.

Marinette, for the first time around Chat, could not find the words, but Chat’s mind was in overdrive. “…My Lady.” 

He was on his feet, the shock wearing off. Marinette kneeled on her bed, unable to move from where she had landed. But Chat was halfway up the stairs when Marinette found her voice.

“I- I’m sorry.” Marinette whispered, looking down at her bedding, settling her weight with resignation. “I wanted to tell you sooner. This wasn’t how I wanted this to go. You must be so disappointed. Nobody would expect this. Brave, heroic Ladybug is just klutzy, spacey Marinette.” 

“My Lady. I’m so happy it’s you. I could never be disappointed.” Chat spoke gently, resting his weight at the edge of the bed. “Princess, may I?” 

Marinette looked up at him, mind comprehending, but panic overriding. “What?” 

“It’s not fair if I know your identity, and you don’t know mine. Besides, I would probably give it away now that I know. It’s been so hard acting casual around you, even without knowing your identity.” Chat smiled reassuringly. He felt bad that it hadn’t been Ladybug’s decision to reveal her identity, but he was overjoyed to find out who hid behind the mask. He loved his lady, his princess, so completely. Trying to get over one girl, he fell for her all over again. 

Marinette looked shell-shocked as she tried to comprehend. “I… know you?” 

“I see you every day.” Chat explained, moving closer, taking her hands in his. “I know so much about you, and I enjoy all the time that we spend together, in and out of costume. I don’t want to hide from you.”

Marinette mentally ran through all the people she spent even the slightest amount of time with. She knew Chat, in person. They were friends, in person. She knew him outside of the mask, they spent time together. So which of her friends had she never seen in the same place as Chat? Most of her classmates has been akumatized, and she had a picture of Alya and Nino with her and Chat Noir after an attack. Everyone was accounted for… except for…

“Adrien…?” Marinette asked in disbelief. 

Chat’s eyes lit up, and a dazzling grin split across his face. His head quirked to the side, so catlike. “Hi, Princess.”

He dropped his transformation then, leaving Adrien kneeling before her, her hands in his. He was still smiling, with love and adoration apparent in his features. 

Marinette ducked her head, suddenly bashful. “I fell for you… twice!” Then her head shot up. “You knew! You knew I was in love with you! You pesky cat! You let me make a fool of myself, crushing over Adrien, knowing damn well I was crushing over you!” 

“It’s quite the ego-boost, purrincess!” Adrien remarked with a catlike grin while Marinette huffed indignantly, but then dropped it. “I fell in love with Ladybug, but I knew she would never feel the same. Then I learned how amazing you are, and I thought I was over Ladybug. I was pretty stupid. I thought I was getting over Ladybug, but instead I was just falling for you all over again.” 

“You fell for me?” Marinette asked wide eyed. Her hands were still intertwined with Adrien’s. 

“All of you. You’ve amazed me from day one. On both sides of the mask.” Adrien leaned closer to Marinette. He released one of her hands, moving hand up to her cheek instead. He was scared she would back away, but she remained steadfast as he leaned his forehead to hers. “You are courageous, and strong. You stand up for what you believe no matter the obstacles in your way. You’ve inspired me to be a better superhero, and a better person. I am so happy it’s you behind the mask. My two favorite people are the same girl. I love you, Marinette.”

“Oh you silly cat.” Marinette sighed, angling herself better, and whispered against his lips, “I love you too.”


End file.
